warrior cats pre school
by sonicthehedgehogfan56
Summary: lion as Leo and Holly and Jay plus my oc Simba go to pre school and have tags and crest in this fanfiction they are Bramble and Squirrels kids not Crow and Leafs though the crests i had the idea to give them a crest that matches there personality
1. Chapter 1 first day and the bully

Holly's pov

I feel myself being shaken and i sleepily open my green eyes to find my mother Laurel gently shaking my shoulder. she was wearing a pantsuit with white socks and dress shoes. " Its time to get up " she says as i sit up remembering that me and my brothers Jay Leo and Simba start pre school today. My name is Holly my full name is Holly Silvia Bramble i have black hair our last name is Bramble. My moms full name is Laurel Elizabeth Bramble shes got fiery red hair which was in a ponytail she works at warriors high as the social studies professor.

I get up and mom helps me get dressed she picks out a bright green dress white leggings white socks and my purple and pink sneakers that and my tag and crest which was the crest of sincerity. " Thanks mom " i say happily " you're welcome " she says " now lets wake up your brothers " she says i nod and take her hand. We walk down the hall to my brothers room they share a room. I open the door and walk in Jay and Leo have a bunk bed and due to Jay being blind Leo takes the top bunk.

Its so Jay doesn't fall off the ladder trying to climb up and down it. Simba has his own bed which was across from the bunk bed I carefully climb the ladder and put my hand on Leo's shoulder. His full name is Leonardo Dash Bramble He has golden hair. I shake him awake " what " he asks sleepily "owe morning Holly " he says when he notices i was the one who woke him. He and i have always been close so hes not mad that i woke him he probably thinks i need something or that i had had a nightmare.

"Whats up have a nightmare again " he asks sitting was wearing black and silver pj pants he wasn't wearing a shirt and his amber eyes were shining. His crest was the crest of courage he blinks gently at me to show he was calm he could be a bit of a hothead but is still a cool big brother " Morning " i say "school starts soon " i tell him as i climb down the ladder. he climbs down right after me " what woke you a nightmare or mom " he asks as he finishes climbing down the ladder.

" Nice dress by the way " he says smiling at me " thanks and mom woke me" i reply " you're welcome " he says grinning he's always so cheerful i like it. i go to Jay's side and start shaking him his full name is Jay Christopher Bramble he has gray hair. He opens his blind blue eyes sleepily " what " he asks angrily its hard to believe but his crest is the crest of reliability.

He sits up he was wearing blue feetsy pj's and i found myself laughing. He glares at me and gets up " why did you wake me " he asks again "did you have a nightmare again " he asks more gently. Ignoring that he was rude i walk over to Simba and shake his shoulder till he wakes up. "huh what" Simba yawns as he sits up he was wearing a green shirt and some pants. Simba has dark brown hair like our father and he has brown eyes his full name is Simba Darth Bramble.

" Its time to wake up " i tell him Simba's crest is the crest of friendship. Jay is very Protective of Leo Simba and me but hes the second youngest and is a cool little brother. I'm the second oldest and am very Protective of him Simba and Leo. Leo's just as Protective of us and hes the oldest but hes more protective than jay. Simba's the youngest and he always has our backs and in response to Jay's question i reply with nope and say school starts soon.

As i start walking towards mom Jay sighs i bet he's worried about being bullied because he's blind. I won't let him get bullied though so hes got no need to worry. Owe and one thing i should say about the crests is they glow. Why do they glow? I don't exactly know but they glow when we show what the crest means for example if Leo shows his courage his crest glows.

What happens when the crest glows? i don't exactly know but we will figure it out. " Get dressed " i tell them as me and mom walk out into the living room. My dad Nick is making breakfast " hey kiddo " he says as he picks me up. " hi dad " i say smiling dads full name is Nicholas Kanazi Bramble hes got dark brown hair which was combed and brushed and looked nice. he works at warriors high as the gym teacher he was wearing a coaches outfit with white socks and black and silver tennis shoes he coached football and basketball.

He also had a whistle around his neck " wheres your brothers " he asks me setting me on the ground. " Getting dressed " i reply he goes back to cooking breakfast I sit on the couch and mom brushes my hair and puts it up in a ponytail. " What's for breakfast " i ask dad says pancakes and finishes making them just as my brothers walk sleepily down the hall.

Leo was wearing a sports jersey and some jeans with a blue jacket that wasn't zipped and of course his crest and tag and amber and black colored tennis shoes with white socks plus a blue baseball cap which he had on backwards. " haha why are you wearing your cap backwards " i ask. it looks cooler backwards Leo replies smirking.

Jay was wearing black sunglasses he has worn them since we found out he's blind. Black pants a black shirt and a black hoodie and dark and sky blue sneakers with silver socks probably hoping not to be noticed he had his tag and crest on too we usually wore them.

Leo always dressed Jay but Leo never picked the clothes Jay did. Simba wore a blue beanie that had red stripes a white t shirt with a leather jacket some sunglasses that had green lenses and some leather fingerless gloves with regular jeans and blue and white colored High tops. "Haha you're finally up and moving sleepy heads " i say " owe and nice clothes" i say grinning.

" Thanks " they reply as our dad calls us to the table with that we sit at the table we start eating our pancakes. " yum " Leo says wolfing his down i laugh and eat mine more carefully i was afraid Leo would choke Jay eats his slowly like me Simba glances at me and i nod at him and he smiles and keeps eating . " Slow down " i tell Leo " mom stop him " Simba says. " Leonardo Dash Bramble " mom says scolding him " don't eat so fast you'll choke ". "Ok mom sorry for worrying you you too Holly and Simba " Leo says.

" No prob " i say with a smirk he and i always had each others backs i was a little closer to Leo " just remember its not good to eat so fast " mom tells him smiling. We finished and brushed our teeth then we grab our backpacks which were filled with supplies.

My backpack was red and green with a gold stripe and gold colored straps Simba's backpack was all white but the straps were black it had a Christmas tree on it. Jays backpack was dark and sky blue with black straps with white stars all over it except on the straps. Leo's backpack was black and gray with silver straps it had a basketball on the back. then dad and mom drove us to minutes later we go to our classroom Mom stayed in the car due to the fact that she and dad had to work.

Leo was guiding Jay to our classroom by having his hand on his shoulder whispering something that i didn't catch it sounded like you'll be ok just stick with me Simba and Holly Jay was holding onto his backpack straps pretty heavily Simba places a hand on my shoulder and murmurs Jay will be fine. We enter the classroom and our teacher Mr white greets us happily and dad introduces us.

" This is Leo dad begins pointing at Leo This is Holly dad continues pointing at me this is Simba he continues pointing at Simba and this is Jay he finishes pointing at Jay ". " What are their full names " Mr White asks i tell him this time " my full name is Holly Silvia Bramble, Leo's full name is Leonardo Dash Bramble. Simba's full name is Simba Darth Bramble and Jay's full name is Jay Christopher Bramble" i say.

" Those are a very good names Mr White says smiling at us ". " thanks " me and my brothers say in unison " good job kiddo "dad says. " Will you guys be ok here " dad asks " i won't let anyone harm my brothers and sister " Jay says in an overprotective way. " We will watch out for each other " Leo says " if anyone wants to bully my brothers they've got another thing coming " i say. " No ones hurting my siblings " Simba growls " its good to know you guys have each others backs" dad says smiling. " always " we say in unison. " So you guys will be ok " dad asks we nod and he leaves.

Then Mr White gives us a worksheet just to see how we were with handwriting and coloring i let him know Jay's blind and he allows me to help him we finished and start to play and we place our backpacks in our were in our classroom for an hour and we were playing with toys Jay just leaned against the wall listening for trouble and keeping an eye on me Simba and Leo like he promised dad we were playing with blocks Leo Simba and i would steal glances at Jay every once in a while like we promised dad.

" Why are you just standing there " a black haired boy asked walking towards Jay holding a marker in his hands. the black haired boy was wearing a leather jacket like simba only he had on a blue t shirt instead of a white one black jeans with holes in em and white socks with red shoes. Jay hadn't heard him approaching till he heard the boys voice.

" Hey " i shout when i look up and see the boy walking towards my brother he had a tag and crest too i think it was the crest of kindness hard to believe that he was kind because i heard someone in the hallway say that someone in Mr White's class was the school bully his name was Tidus or something like that he picked on blind kids and kids weaker than him.

" Don't you dare draw on his face " i shout my outburst got the attention of Mr White."If you draw on his face you will regret it" Simba says " Tidus Josh Crow " Mr White says to the boy who i guess is named Tidus. " You know better " he tells him as he takes the marker Tidus just glared at him. Tidus is the school bully i realize whispering it to Leo who nods and mutters crud if we don't do something he might harm Jay and we promised dad. Lets stop Tidus before something bad happens Simba mutters.

We walk over and i tell Tidus not to mess with my brother not mentioning that Jay was blind so he wasn't picked on. Leo gives Tidus a warning punch which he had to have a lot of courage to do his crest starts glowing " Leonardo Dash Bramble " Mr White Shouts from his desk Leo ignores him. " Hey what was that for " Tidus asks looking at Jay and then at Leo whose crest was still glowing " why is that kids tag glowing " he asks." Don't touch my brother " Leo hisses " Don't mess with Jay if you know what's good for you " Simba growls.

" I know you were gonna draw on his face" i shout. " Yea so what if i was its not like he wouldn't get it off " Tidus says. He realizes something was off and turns to Jay " you need your brothers and sister to protect you " he says to Jay laughing " nerd " he says smirking. " Tidus Josh Crow " Mr White shouts " he is blind ". I yell in sincere defense of my brother my crest starts glowing. Both Mr White and Tidus notice but Mr White ignores it he was watching the argument from his desk and calling Leo and Tidus to him. " why are your tags glowing " Tidus asks glaring at us i don't reply instead i just step in front of Jay to protect him Simba does as well. " Holly Simba " Jay says laying his left hand gently on my shoulder and his right one on simba's. He starts shaking his head he gripped my shoulder gently.

He didn't want me and Simba hurt so he wanted us to stay out of it. He took off his sunglasses and looked me in the eye and then Simba. The look he gave us told us not to argue Jay's protectiveness grip tightens when he hears Tidus swing a punch at me. it lands right in my side and sends me flying two feet though im not sure how. Then he slams both his fists into Simba's chest and he hits the wall hard."Holly" my brothers shout Simba starts getting up from the ground slowly. Jay runs to me and helps me up he slips his sunglasses back on while helping me. he hears me crying so he pulls me into a hug to calm me down he runs his hand up and down my back in a soothing way. He tightens his grip as Tidus walks towards us " owe no you don't " Leo shouts pushing Tidus to Mr White.

" You ok " Jay asks I nod and say if you need us just yell Simba growls . He lightly places his hand on my shoulder guiding me back to the blocks we had been playing with Whispering calming words into my ear and glaring at Tidus. Mr White finally gets Leo and Tidus to go to him he gives Leo a warning about the punch he gave Tidus though he did deserve it.

Then he gives Tidus a warning about being a bully and attacking me and Simba. Then Leo and i walk towards the slide and start sliding down it Simba stays close to Jay and keeps playing with the blocks as he glared at tidus. Leos crest had stopped glowing by the time we made it to the slide i was impressed that he showed that much courage. " good job spike " i say smiling at him using the nickname i gave him " thanks " he replies. " you're welcome " i say a little while later we we go out to recess.

Jay's pov

i was walking around during recess when Tidus tripped me and made me land on a rock the fall broke my leg though its too numb to feel it. " My Brothers and sister will beat you up without mercy " i growl " i know " he says. He keeps on attacking me and i try fighting back only to be thrown into a tree and i nearly black out. somehow i stay conscious and see my siblings running towards us. groaning i growl at Tidus you're in so much trouble now."Pfft i can take them" Tidus says

Holly's pov

Leo Jay Simba and i were at recess when i see Tidus beating Jay up. " Hey " i shout as i run over to them Leo and Simba following me. When we get there Jay's cradling his right arm and having trouble standing. I realize that Tidus made Jay fall on a rock which broke Jays leg. Then seeing as Jay was already injured and would be an easy target Tidus beat him up. " Tidus Josh Crow " i shout Tidus turns his head and Leo punches him square in the chest.

" Leonardo Dash Bramble " i say scolding him. " He deserved it " Leo growls " i know " i say " but it was uncalled for " i tell him firmly. I put Jay's good arm across my shoulders and start walking towards Mr White Tidus follows us hoping to get at Jay again hes so annoying dads gonna be mad Leo mutters. Simba folds his arms across his chest he wasn't happy "to make matters worse Jay will more then likely be fearful of others for a while". Simba murmurs in my ear i nod in agreement i keep a firm hold on Jay. No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it i will remain an enemy of Tidus forever. Im pretty sure the same goes for Leo and Simba pfft Tidus has the crest of kindness yet hes not kind at all why does he even have it then i mean he can't be nice.

" Mr White " i say tugging on Mr White's sleeve as Leo takes Jay From me Simba sighs and closes his eyes but opens them again two seconds later. Leo sits Jay down on the ground then he sits beside him and keeps him propped up because it looked like our brother was gonna pass out from what happened. Jay's face was pale and swollen as if he had been beaten up worse than i thought i dropped down to Jay's side Simba dropped down too and placed a hand on my shoulder a tear streaking down his face. " Yes " says Mr White with a smile his smile fades when he sees how pale Jay's face was. " what happened " Mr White asked looking at Tidus as if he already knew the answer to that question " we caught Tidus beating Jay up " i tell him.


	2. Chapter 2 the principal and the hospital

Leo's pov

" Whaaaaaaat " says Mr white staring down at me Simba and Holly. "We were with her shes telling the truth " i say " We were playing tag When we saw Tidus beating him up " Simba says. I feel dead weight as Jay falls into my chest i take off his sunglasses and see his eyes were closed. i try keep my brother propped up " Holly Simba Jay passed out " i say Holly turns to me crying. She takes Jays sunglasses from me so they wouldn't break. Jay's weight is straining my arms and I'm close to fainting from the effort but i lay Jay down when Tidus bends down. Simba stands up ready to protect us obviously not happy.

" What do you want " i hiss Tidus punches me so hard in the chest and on the shoulder. I fly back and land on the ground a foot away I'm winded and cant get up my left arm becomes numb. " Leo are you ok " Holly calls then without warning Tidus jumps on me and starts punching me all over. One of the punches gives me a black eye due to my arm being numb i can't defend myself Simba rushes over and pulls Tidus off me."Get off of my brother" Simba says only to be attacked himself. he gets a sprained leg bruises on his chest back and sides. As well as his left arm and a black eye

" Tidus Josh Crow I'm taking you to the principal's office " says Mr White. Also you will apologize to Leo for what you did to him Simba and Jay " Mr White finishes. I sit up growling i really hate Tidus Tidus tried to run but Mr White grabs his shirt and drags him backwards. Should Holly Simba and i take Jay to the nurses office i ask. No you Three are not strong enough to carry him plus you're too injured he adds. he said it pretty gently and he lifted Jay up off the ground. " Hes right " Holly tells me as i stand up.

" He has a point we wouldn't be able to handle it" Simba says placing a hand on my shoulder. sighing i clutch my left arm good thing i right with my right arm i think. " Welp better call mom and dad " i say " In time Leo " says Mr White as we walk to the principals office Mr White drags Tidus to the principles by using the collar of his shirt.

twenty minutes later

" Were here " says Mr white as he lets go of Tidus's shirt "uh oh" Tidus says obviously scared. Simba and i chuckle and Holly giggles " Rusty " Mr White says " i need to talk to you about something that happened outside during recess". " What happened Stan " My grandfather asks glancing at me Simba and Holly he has fiery red hair like my mother his name is Russel Fire but school kids call him Mr Fire me i call him granddad his friends call him Rusty. " Leo Simba Holly " he says smiling " hey grandad " Holly says smiling while walking towards him.

" Yo granddad " i say smirking as i follow Holly still clutching my arm " sup granddad" Simba says Limping over . he notices Simba and i have a black eyes but he ignores it for a few seconds. " I see i have your grand kids as students " says Mr white smiling. " i see that too " my grandfather says he suddenly notices Jays gone. " Wheres Jay " Mr Fire asks glancing at us. " He got beat up by Tidus " i say with tears in my eyes " Simba and i did too " i add. Granddad picks me up and rocks me back and forth gently in his arms my arm only becomes more numb.Holly was crying too i told him i wanted to comfort Holly and he put me down.

I sit on the floor with Holly rubbing her back with my right arm like i usually did when she had a bad dream. Though usually i use my left arm i suddenly grip her in a protectiveness grip when Tidus takes a step forward. Simba who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed opened them his eyes revealed he was in pain. He stared at Tidus ready to protect me and Holly but Tidus gets dragged back by Mr White. " Leo tell me what happened " granddad says." Holly Simba and i were playing tag at recess when Tidus and Jay ran by " i begin. " We Saw Tidus make Jay trip and land on a rock and we started running over" Simba says.

" It took us a few minutes to make it over to where they were " i say. " in between the time it took us to realize what was going on and get to where they were Tidus broke Jays arm and threw him into a tree" simba says. " We stopped Tidus and dragged Jay over to Mr White " i say. " Then when we got to Mr White Leo and i sat Jay on the ground and Leo kept him propped up but he fainted" Simba said.

" It was straining my arms to keep him propped up Holly told Mr White then i confirmed her story" i say. " Then Tidus bent down and Leo layed Jay down and Tidus punched him hard in the chest and on the shoulder " Simba says. " I flew a foot and landed winded on the ground Tidus jumped on me and started punching me all over " i say.

" I dragged Tidus off him and got attacked myself " Simba says. " Wheres Jay at " Mr Fire asks " hes in the nurses office " Mr White replies. " Have an ambulance take him to the hospital " Mr Fire says. " Ones on its way " says Mrs Leaf who was our aunt her first name is Miley shes the schools nurse she has brown hair. " wait for your parents you Three " Mr Fire tells me Simba and Holly " and Tidus i'm calling your parents" he says to Tidus Tidus gulped he was dead meat.

out of pov

ten minutes later in the nurses office

after Mr Fire explained the situation Jay was lifted onto a stretcher and was taken to the hospital. Leo Simba and Holly waited for their parents to arrive. Leo Simba and Holly go grab their backpacks and grab Jays as well

Leo's pov

" I'm scared Holly" i say while rubbing my shoulder and chest my backpack sat beside me and Jays sat by Holly she had hers in her lap. Simba had his in his lap Holly lifted my shirt up and gasped at the bruises. " I'll tell mom to get you checked out" Holly says rubbing my back. " I didn't wanna say this before but i cant feel my left arm " i say i was shaking uncontrollably. " well see you get checked out " Holly tells me trying to calm me down

Laurel's pov

I was teaching my students when the phone rang " hello " I say into the phone " hey sis " says my twin sister Miley. " what's up " I say " you need to come down to the elementary school jay is injured " she says. " what " I say into the phone " I'm on my way how are Leo Simba and Holly" i ask. " Their fine " Miley replies as i run out telling my student teacher what was happening and leaving him in charge

Nick's pov

I was teaching my gym class when laurel comes running in " what's wrong babe " I say " Jays injured " she wails " lets go " I say leaving my student teacher in charge i didn't think things could go so wrong when it was only their first day i know they didn't break their promise but i wonder if they will have nightmares about this.

ten minutes later out of pov

Laurel and Nick run into the school and charge into the office and run towards Leo Simba and Holly hoping their ok

Leo's pov

" Are you ok " mom asks me i nod but she knows I'm lying i was pretty dizzy and shaking uncontrollably due to the fact i was going into shock. " He and Simba got beat up too " Holly says "we will get you both checked out"dad says as he picks me up.

He also picks Simba up who had blacked out from pain while waiting for our parents. Dad grabs my backpack and Jays backpack and mom picks up Holly and grabs Holly's backpack and Simbas backpack. As they carry us out to the car dad sets me in my car seat and i black out from the pain i was in. plus i was shaking uncontrollably i was going into shock but not too badly they buckle us up and drive to the hospital trying to keep me Simba and Holly safe. they put the backpacks on the floor

Holly's pov

We got to the hospital and they take Leo and Simba to an exam room the same room Jay was in it was requested by mom. " what's wrong with Leo" mom asks the doctor " he went into shock but hes safe from it now" the doctor replies. "Mom" i say remembering what Leo had told me about his arm Simba had Come to during his exam. "Yes sweetie" mom says "Leo said his arm was Numb" i say Simba nods remembering hearing Leo say it was numb right as he had passed out.

"We will have to have the arm x-rayed" the doctor says "which arm was it" the doctor asks. "He said his left one" i reply they take him into x-ray and find out his arm was broken in two spots they put it in a cast and sling. jay had a broken arm broken leg a bunch of bruises and a concussion. Simba was just bruised up and had a sprained ankle

an hour later

Jay's pov

I open my eyes and all the pain and memories flood through me.I hear the steady breathing of Leo and wonder what happened to him after i blacked out. i feel a hand on my shoulder and know its dads. while he explains i realize that Leo and i wouldn't be able to climb the ladder of our bunk bed for a while and Simba would be sleeping in the recliner for a while.

after a few days we return home


End file.
